A present for the Prince
by Wenlit
Summary: Frieza never was. The saiyans invaded Earth, taking prisoners and slaves back to Planet Vegeta to appeased the Royal family. Amongst the slaves came a loud blue haired woman. Will Bulma and Vegeta actually get together? Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ
1. Chapter 1

Bulma had just come back from Kame house. She had just finished visiting her friends and it had been a while since she last seen Son Goku. She arrived at Capsule Corp late in the evening. It was a bit daunting seeing Goku after all those years. There he stood in front of them, with his son in arms. Little Gohan had been a bit shy, unlike his father, but he was the cutest little thing that Bulma had ever seen.

Bulma arrived in her room, and dropped on the bed. She looked around noticing that she still had Yamcha's photos all over the place. She sighed as she looked at the photos of her failed relationship. It wasn't over, although if you believe Bulma it must certainly was, but both Yamcha and Bulma knew that it was just a stupid fight. However, she was not about to make the first move and call him. No, instead she was going to stay here and sulk.

'_Man, who would have thought Goku would become a father before me_...' She thought sadly thinking back about her old friend. '_And here I am. 29 years old, no husband, no children. Ugh! I really should have used that wish years ago and found myself a perfect boyfriend_.' With those depressing thoughts Bulma fell asleep.

A loud explosion had awaken her around 2 am. Bulma quickly ran towards her balcony seeing different explosion all over the city. "What the hell is going on?" Bulma thought she was dreaming for a few moments. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she was actually awake. Unfortunately she was awake. Then in a few moments there was a man with black hair and some form of armor in front of her.

"Oh yea, you're perfect. The prince is going to love you." The stranger said.

Bulma wanted to screamed but she was too paralyzed with fear to move. Then the stranger grabbed her and was going to start to fly away when Bulma felt a ki blast hit the stranger. "What the-" The stranger looked down to see a man in an orange jumpsuit.

Bulma finally found her voice "Yamcha help me!" she screamed.

"Hey freak let her go!" Yamcha yelled back.

"I don't think so earthling. " Then the stranger raised one hand, in moments he had a huge blast in his hand. He threw at Yamcha and flew away.

Bulma didn't even had a chance to see if Yamcha was okay. This stranger was just kidnapping her and taking her who know where. She decided that if she was going die she might as well fight through it. "Let me go you stupid lunkhead!" Bulma was trying to hit the stranger on his back but it was useless. Then he noticed what the stranger had wrapped around his waist.

At first Bulma had thought it was weird fuzzy belt. However, she had been mistaken, it had been a tail! She tried to stretch for it. But it was no use, the stranger had a tight grip on her. "Let me go you monkey tail bastard!" She yelled trying to loosen the grip, but the stranger merely laugh and continued his journey.

Bulma was brought to a ship that was as big as a commercial airplane. She was put in some form of shackles with a bunch of other people. Some women, some men, no children and they were all in handcuffs.

"Alright maggots listen up. We're going to take you back to Ezar 204. So sit back and relax." Said the captain of the ship. He was another muscular stranger with a tail wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell is going on here? where are you taking us?" Piped up a man in a scruffy outfits. He had wounds around his body, still fresh.

"If you don't shut up I will have the pleasure of killing you." Said the muscular captain.

"Where the hell are we suppose to sit? There are no seats!" The scruffy man said now sounding less demanding. Also he was right. The ship had no seats just about 15 people, and all seem to be prisoners.

"Sit on each other for all I care."

Bulma sighed, there was no point in fighting and she knew it. She sat on the floor looking out the small window. The aircraft sat at idle for a really long time. Bulma was crying softly and then she was asleep.

"Earthling wake up. Wake up!" Bulma suddenly wake up to the sound of a rough voice.

"Where are we?" she rubbed her eyes to see her kidnapper. She was by herself, there was no one in left in the ship. "What's going on?" she asked softly.

"You need to be more presentable for the prince earthling. Get up!"

Bulma got up slowly, "You could be a little nicer to me!" She yelled at him.

"You dare talk to me like!" Then Bulma felt a giant hand slap her across the face. She fell on the floor from the force of the slap. She felt tears start forming in her eyes. "Now get up, and stop asking questions!" Barked the muscular kidnapper.

"You must be a real man to hit a girl like this." Bulma said, she closed her eyes knowing full well that she was about to get slap again. But the slap never came. Bulma opened her eyes to see a rather short man, with spiky hair, holding the giant arms of her kidnapper. He was wearing a red cape and had a smirk on.

"You're really going to hit my supposed present?" The caped man said.

"My prince! No I was just trying to to show her some manners m'lord!"

"Mind your own manners. Now escort the earthling to my chambers." The caped man was no longer his servants arm.

"But sire, your father ordered me to take her to the holding cell." He said nervously.

"You can choose to defy my father or you can you choose to defy me. Your choice. Either way, the earthling will be in my chambers." The caped man walked away, leaving Bulma and her kidnapper at awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Bulma was led to a out of the ship. She was in a really strange place. The sky was almost maroon, the ship had been parked at a platform that overlook what it seem like a futuristic city. The buildings were white with strange shape and oval windows. Bulma walked next to her kidnapper, she wanted to pout but didn't have the energy to do so.

Her kidnapper however, had the demeanor of a pouty child. _'His boss really got him shooken up. Who was his boss anyways? He called him prince. He also called me a present so really I'm dealing with an archaic society. An archaic society with advance infrastructures, and brutish members. What the hell am I in for?_' They continued their walk down the long platform.

They arrive at a large metal door that led onto an even larger white castle-like-structure. They entered the giant metal door, where a woman in brown clothing with a blank expression was waiting. She seem to be in her mid 30's. The woman had fiery red hair and a narrow nose. She was holding fabrics in her arms. "The king wants you to put her in the holding cell." The woman said. She unlike everyone else didn't have a tail wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah and the prince wants her in his chambers." Her kidnapper said to the woman in brown.

"Oh god. I hate it when those two can't come to an agreement. Then they put us in the middle. Oh well. I say we have a better chance pleasing the prince. With all the new prisoners in Ezra, the king will be busy anyways." Then the woman in brown signal Bulma to come closer to her.

"You're probably right Risa. Careful with her. She's got a bit of a mouth." Her kidnapper walked away from the two women. That's when Bulma noticed her surroundings; a long corridor with different doors to its sides.

"You'll be meeting the prince it looks like. So let's get you clean up and in a proper outfit." The woman didn't seem as brutal as the previous men Bulma had encountered.

She was walking behind Risa when she decided to try her luck, "Risa is it?"

The woman turned around and smiled. "Where am I?" She asked the woman.

"Oh. Yes, the saiyans don't tend to be talkers." Risa said.

"Saiyans? What are you talking about?"

"They didn't even tell you that? They're getting lazy. You're in Planet Vegeta. The inhabitants are saiyans. One of the most powerful race in the universe. And you my dear, are to meet the prince of said race." There were so many questions that surrounded that statement.

"The prince of this planet?"

The woman nodded, "What's your name dear, not like it will matter but for my own records-"

"Bulma."

They had arrived at the very end of the corridor. "Prince Vegeta is the son of King Vegeta. The royal family of this planet. They're arrogant, ruthless, and oh-so-powerful. The saiyans go around the galaxy conquering planets, taking their technologies, and other planet's population, to advance their own." Risa opened the door to lead to an enormous room.

It was beautiful, a large bed at the far center end adorned the dark blue room. It had large red curtains with a massive wardrobe cabinet. The room had another large door to the left, and glass doors to the right that led to a massive balcony. It overview the strange planet's horizon.

"I still don't understand what I'm doing here..." She said looking around the gorgeous room.

"Honestly dear, I not quite sure myself. The prince never has wenches in his room. It must be the engagement." Risa said walking over to the left side of the room.

"Engagement?"

"The prince is suppose to choose a mate soon. He's not happy about it, his father has been arranging the whole ordeal. They've been fighting about it for some time." Risa went through the door and motion for her to come with her.

She went inside the room with Risa. It was an enormous bathroom with a window overlooking a dark garden. The bathroom had a marble bathtub the size of a hot tub. There was a vanity at the left side of the room.

"You're not one of them though," she said walking towards the bathtub.

Risa suddenly looked up "How'd you figure that?"

"You don't have a tail. All the others have tails wrapped around their waist. I guess you can still be. Maybe female saiyans don't have tails."

"Oh they do. However, their females are warriors, they don't use them as chambermaids."

"So are you an earthling, because you look human?"

Risa smiled softly, "No, I'm from Ezra. Big planet, lots of mining. That's why most prisoners are taken there. Alright dear you better get undress. The bath will be ready soon. You best get ready before the prince comes."

"When will that be?"

"No idea, dear. He was suppose to be helping the Elite Army training. There's suppose to be a graduating class in a few days and Prince Vegeta was the captain of that class. So I'm guessing you're his entrainment/his reward for a job well done with the new recruits."

"Oh. Great. I really am a wench." Bulma said feeling almost disgusted. She was being reduce to a mere sex slave.

"Don't worry the prince gets bore easily. If you please him right, he might even sent you back to your home world." Risa had finished preparing the bath.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've worked for the royal family for many years now. Believe it or not, I'm here as an employee not a prisoner. Saiyans don't keep prisoners too long, they have a short attention spans, since no other race heals as fast as they do, they just take prisoners for a few months until they're exhausted. However, they hired the best to take care of what they consider the important stuff. The best part is saiyans don't mind chambermaids listening into their matters. To be fair I don;t think they notice us around." Risa was now walking out of the bathroom. "After you're finish with your bath you can wait for the prince in his chambers. I'll bring you some food and will leave it outside. Don't want to interrupt anything."

"So I'm suppose to please him? and if I do a good enough job I can go home?" Bulma asked while getting undress.

"Maybe. Anyways, don't be put off by the prince. He's a bit of a prick but I've seen moments of kindness from him. Not often, but they do exist." With a smile Risa left the bathroom.

Bulma wanted to cry. She went from genius heiress to slave of an alien warlord in just a few hours. Submerging herself in the hot water. Bulma had already met the prince. For what she had witness, he wasn't that bad of a guy. After all he had saved from a mouth shattering slap.

She prolong the bath as much as she could. However, after a few long moments and the water turning cold, she figured it was time to get out. Bulma dressed herself in the outfit that Risa had giving her. It was a kimono like dress. It was white with baby blue accents.

Bulma got out of the bathroom and sat on the gigantic bed. There was still no one there. She did however, notice a tray of food sitting out. She finished her meal, the food was strange but Bulma decided not question it.

There was no clock in the bedroom. However, she knew a few hours had passed; still no prince. Before she knew it, she had fallen into slumber.

She was awaken by the slam of the giant door of the room. The caped man walked, taking off his chest armor piece. He then notice Bulma laying on the bed. "You're the wench from the Ezra ship." He said walking shirtless towards her.

She nodded suddenly feeling flush. Bulma might be a prisoner, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome this saiyan was. Then she remembered, if she could please this 'prince', she could maybe go back home.

"You can sleep here tonight. Or if you prefer the holding cell, one warning though the food is not as pleasing as the kind I have here." Prince Vegeta was wearing nothing more than his blue uniform pants and his white boots, with his tail wrapped around his waist.

Bulma was confused about what he had just said. "I thought I was suppose to...please you?"

"Please me? Woman I don't mate with wenches from outside my race."

For some annoying reason, this irk Bulma but she was not about to dispute it. "So why am I here?"

"I wanted to piss off my dear old dad. That old bastard is going crazy with this engagement stuff. He's driving me insane. For some godforsaken reason he's forgotten I'm a warrior not s goddamn princess waiting to marry!" He sounding mad.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I told you I don't mate outside of my race. My father feels the same way, it drives him mad thinking I might actually want a wench from another planet. He thinks he can let me have fun and go through a phase. He thinks that if sleep with every race in the galaxy, I'll settle down get a mate and then I can get the throne." Prince Vegeta was now eying her up. "What he doesn't know is that I don't sleep with-"

"People outside your race, yea you said already." Bulma said in annoyance.

"Yes, even if they are a rare specimen as yourself." Then Prince Vegeta leaned in Bulma's direction. "Quite rare... Blue hair? is this real woman?" He was holding a lock oh her hair in his hand.

Bulma felt her cheeks start to blush, "Of course it's real!" Then she saw the prince look slightly down. "Hey what the hell!" She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Mind your tone woman!" He suddenly barked.

By now Bulma had enough, "Or what?" She had stood up.

The prince had gotten up as well. He was just a few inches taller than her, (not including the hair). "Or maybe I'll break my own rule."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for the reviews, fav and follows. **pukeko10, , grandprincessanastasiarv5 (that's one hell of a name XD) **You guys are all f*cking awesome.

I've seen a lot of Bulma and Vegeta stories where Bulma is a slave, so I wanted to have fun with this one and be a little creative. Tiny preview: multiverse theory might play some role in this.

Quick distinction about Vegeta, he's still the arrogant prick will know and love, however his personally is tweak a little a bit, since he didn't go through any of the pain that the story base Vegeta went through.

I hope to update soon, if I can't before the new years then, Happy New Year everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Was he threatening her with inter-species mingling? Yes, yes, indeed he was. It was a rather crude threat, yet Bulma was feeling flushed- no fluster by it. Then she notice that his fuzzy belt was no longer around his waist. His tail was swaying from side to side slowly. '_Where have I seen that before...?_' Suddenly Bulma's eyes widened. _'Why didn't I notice before!? His tail, their tails! it's just like Goku's!'_

"Why are you staring at my tail woman?" The prince asked.

She was startled at the sound of his voice. She looked at him, _'I wonder if that means that he can turn into that giant monkey thing?'_ A chill ran down her spine. "Well I thought it was a belt. Not an actual tail." She said, this was half true. However, she knew exactly what she was now dealing with.

The prince smirk evilly, "does my tail frighten you woman?" Then his tail lightly brushed her right cheek. Bulma made an eek sound from her cheek being tickled. "Usually females are seduce by my tail, yet your reaction is almost the opposite." His eyes narrowed.

Threaten with slavery, sex traffic, and an overall shitty outcome to her life, didn't stop her fiery attitude, "Well bucko I'm a human! And we don't have freaky tails!" She turned around sticking her backside at the prince.

Prince Vegeta was a bit taken back by the woman's crude action, but he admired her determination to show him that she was indeed tailless. He decided to have some fun with this, "That doesn't prove anything. Your tail could be wrapped around one of your legs." He was smirking.

Bulma was having dejavu, Goku had had a similar reaction. "No you weirdo! Want me to show you or something?" The prince still smirking nodded. "Ugh!" She grabbed her kimono-like dress and pulled it up exposing her smooth legs.

Prince Vegeta felt an uncontrolled emotion; he was lusting this wench, and her expose smooth legs. Then another uncontrolled event: his tail wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him, then he sniffed her. Again her eyes widened. Her surprise reaction made the prince realized what he was doing.

This was wrong. Everything was wrong! How was this alien with a tail turning her on by doing such primitive actions. Bulma couldn't wrap her head around what was happening to her. Yes, this prince was incredibly handsome, but he was still a bit of a prick. So why did her nether region felt like it was going to explode in lust. This was all wrong...

The prince was in a similar state. He had never felt such a strong attraction towards someone, let alone someone from another planet. But she was so different; her beauty was exotic, her breasts were larger than a saiyan's female. It was strange how her chest poke out just as her backside did. Her body was slender with no muscular tone. _'Yet her chest and buttocks were so... bouncy?_' He then cleared his throat. "Like I said you can sleep here tonight."

"Not that I should be asking but, where are you sleeping?" She asked sitting back down on the giant bed.

"No you shouldn't be asking; but if you must know I'll be out in the balcony." He was looking at the glass doors. Bulma walked over and saw that outside on the balcony was a beautiful metal like chair that looked like a small bed.

"You're going to sleep outside? Again not that I should be asking but why?" She wanted to open the glass door, but the prince beat her to it, walking out to the balcony. Bulma walked outside with him, she hadn't notice the beauty of the maroon planet. The pink-like sky was a perfect backdrop for the two half shape golden moons. It look like a fantasy land.

There was a strange sensation of a dream like state, however Bulma knew that this was no dream. Still, the fantasy world, the arrogant prince and the threats of short time enslavement only added to the unbelievable factor. The prince looked at her, "I don't share bed with maidens, even if they are _exqermous._" He knew she wouldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry come again."

The prince smiled and proceeded to sit on his balcony chair. Bulma finally notice the weather, it was hot but there was a breeze that was extremely cool. It was the most pleasant/strange weather she had ever experience. "I could see why you wouldn't mind sleeping out here though. It's beautiful." She said mesmerized by the environment.

The prince heard heavy footsteps approaching. He clench his fist and gritted his teeth. Bulma was startle at his sudden anger, then Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her in to his arms. "Um... what the hell?" She gasped. He had grabbed her waist and was holding her extremely tight onto his body. Then she felt his teeth dug onto her neck. The sensation was amazing! However, it was only met by more confusion.

Then the main door opened. A man who looked like a clone of the prince with a goatee and mustache was walking towards the balcony. The prince was sucking on her neck without stopping. "Son! stop playing with this wench at once! She must go to the holding cell now."

"She's my present 's staying in." The prince was holding her even tighter.

"Vegeta, when are you gonna get over this nonsense? The graduating ceremony is in a few days and here you are, without a mate. How are you suppose to take the throne without a queen by your side?" The king sounded more than just irritated.

"Maybe you're looking at the new queen." There was two people with the same reaction on the balcony. Both Bulma and King Vegeta were more than surprise. However, Bulma didn't want to say anything.

"You can't be serious son. You CAN'T BE SERIOUS! You're my only heir! and you're going to taint the throne with half breeds?!" The king was now screaming.

"If you don't leave me alone father, then yes. Yes I will." The prince said calmly. King Vegeta didn't have anything else to say. He simply looked at Bulma in disgust and left the room.

Vegeta quickly let Bulma go. "Apologies for that woman. Go inside and try to rest. I might need you longer than expected." Shocked and awed, Bulma walk into the room, she sat on the bed not knowing what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you guys for all the reviews follows and favs. You guys are all f*cking awesome! I really wanted to do something different with this story so for the next few chapters it will only get more fun XD


End file.
